glowing
by art.is.now
Summary: nothing mattered but the four of them. in honor of thanksgiving. anne/henry


in honor of thanksgiving, been craving to write an anne/henry story for a while now.

_**November 22, 1535**_

The feasts were grand and even though Anne was hungry she didn't want to move. The baby was resting on her tailbone and she was quite uncomfortable. Henry was throwing his annual fall feast as a welcoming for the changing seasons. The food was amazing and everyone at court had happy hearts filled with wine and lavish dancing. Henry didn't think she could look more ravishing. Anne was wearing a deep red dress with a gold headpiece in honor of fall and though she would never agree, he knew she doubled with beauty because of her pregnancy glow. Her belly was very swollen with his son and he knew any day now she could go into labor.

Normally Doctor Linacre would advise against social outings this close to due day but the Queen had protested to go to the fall feast. It was her favorite time of year and the Princess being at court made it even more special. She knew Henry couldn't say no to her, especially with their son due any day now.

Time was in Gods hands now, all she could do was wait and pray.

Later that night Henry turned towards his wife and smiled. The baby wore her out so much and if it hadn't been for the doctor's assurance that everything was all right he might have been worried. They had already suffered two miscarriages since Elizabeth. His sweet and clever Princess was over two now and eagerly waiting the arrival of her brother. Henry had her come to court over a month ago, making sure Anne's spirits were up and could see how much it made her happy to be with their daughter. The beautiful daughter they had conceived in France. He sighed and rubbed Anne's belly. That seemed so long ago.

Anne turned towards her husband and smiled in her sleep. After the feast they had retired early to get some much needed 'rest'. No one knew that they were still sleeping with each other but Anne had found that her pregnancies made her want Henry even more and it was on more than one occasion that she found herself legs spread and pulling his hair while they were alone. Henry was not complaining, he loved seeing his wife's ripe belly as she rode him and seeing her figure change was his favorite. He knew no one else did this with expecting wives but no one else loved their wife as much as he did. Anne was his everything and even though he had strayed for a while, this baby was proof that he had come back and now everything was starting to feel like them again. It was only days until his son joined the family.

Anne was getting her daily exercise in the gardens when she spotted her daughter. The Princess was trying to run away from her nannies and Anne held back a laugh. Her daughter was such a free spirit and she knew she had Henry's temper. It was a chaotic fit but she wouldn't have wanted her any other way. They spoiled her more than they should but with the new baby Anne had been feeling extra guilty. It didn't help that she and Henry were always off romping each other. She missed her daughter and she knew she missed her as well.

"Mama, mama!" Elizabeth cried as she came running towards Anne's party. They were sitting in the sun on the crisp fall afternoon and Elizabeth bounced over with an armful of dolls. "Hello darling." Anne smiled and held her close. She knew Elizabeth was hyper today and needing of some attention. "Do you like my dolls Mama?" Anne kissed her forehead and nodded. "Of course Elizabeth there beautiful." The princess proceeded to babble on as Anne tightened her fur coat. She knew she was going to need a hot bath and wondered if Henry wanted to join her. Lately they couldn't get enough of each other and even though she was exhausted she couldn't help but smile. They were so in love, maybe more than before Elizabeth and she only hoped their son would double that. They certainly had spent countless times trying to conceive him. It was only a matter of time, only a matter of time.

"The bath is ready Your Majesty." Nan announced as Anne took off her shoes. Her ankles had doubled their size since last week and she was hoping it was a sign that she was close to labor. Their child was big, much bigger than Elizabeth and the doctor had already said it might be a difficult birth, something Anne was nervous about. The bath soothed her aching muscles and soon she was dozing off, rubbing her baby boy to sleep as well.

"Your Majesty the Queen is here." A servant announced as Henry turned his head. She was in a simple purple dress, hair loosely down and a diamond pendant on her neck. He didn't think she could get any more beautiful. Especially with her hands around his child. "Sweetheart." He smirked. She smiled and walked over. He pressed his hands around her waist and kissed her stomach. He could not wait until their son was here. They had been dreaming of this day far too long. Anne felt his hand creep up her dress and her breath hitched. "Henry I don't…"She started. "What darling do you not want to?" He teased. She chuckled and let out a shaky breath. "I would my love but my water seems to have just broken."

The news had spread quickly after Henry had gotten Anne back to her apartments. The Queen was in labor and they were all directed to be praying for a boy. He had retreated back to his chambers nervously sipping wine and watching Charles and George play cards, ignoring the worried looks they kept giving him. This was it, Anne had to deliver, he didn't want to think of what he was to do if it was another girl…it had to be a boy.

"One more push your majesty, I can see the head!" Anne screamed as the pain rippled her body. This child was a lot bigger than her daughter and she only prayed that it meant it was a son. She couldn't be going though all this for nothing. She collapsed against her pillow and tried to catch her breath. The room was fuzzy and a faint crying sound could be heard. She opened her eyes trying to see her child. "Give it to me! What is it, what is it?!" She cried. Her ladies looked around the room and she swore her heart went to her stomach, her now empty stomach. "Your majesty has delivered a healthy baby boy!" Nan proclaimed. Anne looked around the room and grinned like a cat. A boy. A boy! Her son was finally here and the pain and sweat she was sitting in was no longer there. All she wanted was her boy.

He was the perfect combination of them both. Full pink cheeks, Henry's mouth and her eyes. He was so warm to her chest and she couldn't help but feel happy she got a few minutes of him to herself before everyone else came in.

Henry thought he might have fainted. "A son!" rang through his ears as he ran across to the Queen's apartments after grabbing the sleeping Princess. He kissed her repeatedly and told her the news of her brother. Elizabeth had grinned and kissed her Papa's cheek as they reached her Mother's rooms.

He saw Anne before she saw them. Her bed had freshly been made and she was in a golden silk robe and hair braided. She was so in tune with the baby she hadn't even heard them come in. "Darling." He whispered. She looked up at him with such devotion he didn't think he'd ever been more in love. "Henry, and Elizabeth! There's someone I'd like you to meet." He carefully sat on the edge of her bed and looked at his son lying there before him. He was big, much bigger than Elizabeth as a baby and had a glowing look to him already. He was strong, he was the Prince.

"What should we name him Henry?" Anne smiled lovingly. Elizabeth was lying on her chest and Henry was cooing over the baby. She thought her heart was going to burst with joy. They were the perfect family, the one he had always wanted. "Edward, Edward Thomas." She nodded and held the boy's tiny hand. He was perfect. "I love you sweetheart." Henry said quietly but made sure he was looking at her. "And I love you, with all my heart." He leaned down to kiss her as their children dozed off. The night had just started to fall and winter was around the corner.

Nothing mattered but the four of them.


End file.
